Why Lover's Try (Sterek)
by HiAjay
Summary: Derek has trouble adjusting to a life without his sister, that is until he, strangely meets a big chocolate brown eyed boy named Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day outside, the woods quivered as the breeze rolled in. Outside on the porch Derek sat and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt amazingly peaceful. Almost 6 months ago, this wouldn't have been the case. He kept his eyes closed as he took in the earthy smell. "How long do you plan on sitting out here?" Laura asked. Derek just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Derek didn't like to be crowded or feel like he's been trapped.

Laura made him feel that way, since she's made a living of embarrassing him constantly. She would get the hint when he sat outside on the porch. He sighed once more before standing and dusting himself off. "You have some weird anxiety attacks when you talk with me," Laura laughed as she headed back inside. "Help me move these boxes into my truck," she kicked some boxes as Derek made his way to the door. "Is this all?" He asked, but didn't get a response. As expected. He lifted to boxes and headed down the porch steps to Laura's car.

"I've got to more up stairs, but that's all," Derek felt somewhat hateful towards his sister, "You know you've spent forever here, why move out now?" Derek asked as he heard Laura's heals crunch the leaves. "Derek, I'm almost 30, you need your own space, and I can't be babying you you're entire life." She smiled as she gave a quick clap of Derek's back. "That's not what I meant," Derek scowled.

They didn't speak another word until all the boxes were moved out and they sat at the dinner table. "I left all the money, expect what I made this year, I've taken my name off all the bills," she paused as she played her fork around her pasta, "Even though I never did them," Derek scoffed. He found it amusing that she was trying to clear up what he's been doing for years now. "Laura, stop," Derek half smiled at her. Laura smiled back, trying to amuse herself. They both felt the emptiness start to sink in.

"Alright, I'll visit when I can, and I will always be a call away, alright?" she pointed her long, thin index finger at him "So don't pull that 'I don't want to bother you' crap on me," she laughed, but it sounded so stoic. Derek nodded as he took another bite of his pasta. "Hey," she began to sound like the sister he grew up with; "It's been 6 months, alright," Derek gazed up at her, rather painfully. "6 months or not, I just-" He stopped and stood up, "Derek," Laura said rather motherly, "You're going to have to leave the house and meet new people," Derek just glance over as he set his plate down.

"Don't Der-" She didn't get to finish; Derek was out the door and already heading away from his sister. Derek didn't want to talk anything that related to anything personal. Especially when he was talking with his sister; he just didn't want to, he didn't want to talk about it.

He walked as far as just getting into town. He walked the sidewalks, he could've taken his motorcycle, but he wanted to walk. "I shouldn't have sold my car," he sighed. He walked into a small super market. His pocket buzzed, but he knew who had texted him. He didn't have many friends here. It was a ghost town to him. Though there are, what seems like it, millions of people around. He walked around the aisles, not sure about what he wanted. Or why he was even there.

He wasn't paying attention and rammed into someone's cart, he put his hands on the cart "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" he looked up to see a wide chocolate brown eyed boy in front of him. "I wasn't paying attention," He straightens himself out. Derek didn't know if he should walk away or just stare at him. At this very moment he was being a creepier. "It's alright, I wasn't really looking either," He gave a wide smile. Seeming completely unbothered in the fact that Derek just shoved the cart into the boy's hip. "But you weren't moving," Derek said. Not realizing that he looked rather stoic in appearance, "So you were paying attention?" the boy gave a small smirk as he tried to reach for something on the top shelf. "I wasn-" Derek saw the struggled as the boy tried to reach for what seemed a box of 'Corona,'

Derek walked over and reached for the box. "This?" He asked as he touched it. He nodded. "I'm Stiles," he said as he took the box from Derek.

Stiles could feel a little intimidated in the way Derek seemed a little aggressive but sweet. "What?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "Stiles, my name," He smiled. Derek wasn't sure how to respond, so he just forced a smile. Stiles stared for awhile before he laughed, "That looks painful," Stiles didn't understand the awkward around this guy. It made him laugh though. "It's alright, you don't have to say anything else. Thank you for reaching," Stiles nodded towards the beer and then walked away with a small wave without looking back at Derek.

Derek didn't even bother continuing in the store, he Left. He pulled out his phone and dialed Laura's number.

"Hey, you called, I just wanted-"

"Not important, did you leave the house?" He asked. "Well, yes," she said rather hesitantly, Not sure as to why he would sound so rushed. Derek sighed. "Have a safe trip, Bye," He said and hung up. Derek looked back at the doors for the super market. But just shook his head. He thought he'd want to see him again. Maybe if he waited out there long enough he could. Wait, what was he thinking? What was he thinking? He didn't know if he was being creepy or really creepy. Maybe both.

Derek shook his head and headed home.

Stiles parked his jeep, staring out into the lights of the town. He smiled with a sigh. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, and walked out of his jeep.

He wasn't sure what he was shopping for, but he wanted something. As he walked in a cashier wave with a smile, a friend from high school, he thought. He grabbed a cart and just walked around the aisles. He figured he could buy some dog food. That was the least he could do for his pal. "I'll just buy some dog food and head out," He sighed.

He ended up staying there longer then he played. With his cart hoarding ice creams, chips, some canned black olives, and a bag of dog food. Stiles looked at his choice in foods; he shook his head in shame. When he looked down at his watch and realized what time it was. He found it rather amusing thinking about all the weird stares he's going to get when he pays for his things.

He walked to the beer aisle and looked around for Scott's favorite beer. He couldn't lie, he likes it too, and he just doesn't like drinking it as much as Scott does. And since Scott rarely came over – Allison, of course – Stiles, out of habit, buys beers and he'll drink then alone. Well he looked around and the ones he wanted happened to be on the top shelf. Stiles began thinking of ways to get to his beer, uh, Scotts beer.

He tries reaching for it when he suddenly feels his cart ram into his hip, "Sorry, I wasn-" Stiles looked at the tall man in front of him. "Wasn't paying attention," He finally said. Stiles saw him straighten himself then just stand there. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," Stiles smiled. 'Is he made of stone or something?' Stiles thought. This guy was just standing there, "But you weren't moving," He said, Stiles gave him a witty grin "So you were paying attention?" He laughed. Stiles then went back to his plan, trying to reach that damn beer.

As he tried "I wasn-" He hear the guy say, but didn't give a chance to respond. He was right next to him touching the box he wanted. "This?" He asked, looking rather annoyed, all Stiles could do was nod, he felt his skip a beat as he got a closer look at this guy's face. He had some five o'clock shadow going on. His eyes seemed a grayish ember. This made Stiles swallow air that wasn't needed.

"I'm Stiles," he said as he took the box from the other guy's hands. Stiles felt slightly scared that this guy had an effect on him, he didn't understand if he was flirting, or if he was just talking to a stranger. "What?" The guy said, he seemed rather . . Lost. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles, "Stiles, my name," Stiles waited for a response but all he got as a really painful looking smile. He couldn't help but break out in laughter, "That looks painful," He taunted.

Stiles understood that he must have felt really awkward or uncomfortable with the situation, just by his air. It was rather hysterical to Stiles; he now knew he wasn't the only awkward one in town. "It's alright you don't have to say anything, Thanks for reaching," Stiles smiled as he walked past him and waved without looking back. Stiles felt his heart racing; he played it cool back there.

But was it cool enough to make that other guy think about telling Stiles his name. As Stiles went to pay, he felt a little disappointed. "What's wrong Stiles?" Isaac, the casher/Stiles' high school friend, asked. He looked a little concerned about him. "Nothing, I'm just really tired," Stiles gave a wary smile. Isaac just gazed at Stiles, "$22.50," Isaac said, Stiles handed him some cash, "keep the change," he smiled and pushed the cart out towards his Jeep.

He'll admit it to himself; he thought that he'd see him outside or something. It seemed like he was long gone. Stiles back everything in and then headed home. Where he knew Bruno would wait with a warm welcome.

Derek made it home. He didn't want to be back here, because something felt off, out of place, missing. Derek had to face it. His sister left him the fortune and the house. What was he going to do? He worked. He didn't need much to get by. Derek walked in to the house. He looked up at his loft, above the living room, then down the hall to a door, he knows will never open again. He felt a little sick. He went to the couch and just plopped down on it. "Hmm" He hummed letting out a sigh. He saw them again, those wide chocolate brown eyes. As soon as his closed, there they were. He sat up, "No," he said to himself, he didn't think about it much, but he could almost see the boys face.

A strong jaw line, and expressive one, his eyebrows shaped the round of his face. His nose was a little short, but seemed . . . Dare he say it. '_Cute,_' Derek shut his eyes tightly, "Forget it," he mumbled. He sighed; there wasn't any way that Derek was going to like him. There wasn't anything special about him anyway. He had a decent face and let's face it, he was rather petite.

Derek laid down and decide to just stop thinking about it. He was just going to drift into peaceful sleep, that is, after he locks his door and takes a shower. He groaned and went off.

Stiles carried all his bags, just so he wouldn't have to make a second trip. He managed to open the door with his foot. He could hear Bruno, he's blood hound, bark as loud as a fog horn. "I'm coming," He laughed, a little relieved that at least Bruno loved him. He shut the door with his foot and went into his kitchen. "Aren't you just glad dad gave us the house, Imagine the rent I'd have to pay for you," Stiles laughed. Bruno sat a foot away, swaying his tail at Stiles.

Stiles sighed, he felt empty, and he felt a little lonesome. Bruno jumped at Stiles, "I know, boy, I know," Stiles petted Bruno's head and walked off upstairs. "Bed time, Bruno!" He called, Bruno ran, his nails tick tacking the ground as he made his way upstairs with Stiles.

Everything was quiet, it all felt way to quiet. The house was too big for just him ad Bruno. Though he was grateful and didn't want to leave, he still felt like something was just out of place, so to say.

After a long hot shower, Stiles walked out of his shower to find Bruno taking half of his bed, He shook his head in disapproval. But Laughed. He liked Bruno's company, and that was enough for him. "Scoot, Bruno," Stiles chuckled as he tried pushing the giant blood hood to the other side or the mattress. "Night," He rested his head down and soon found sleep.

"What a strange dream," Stiles whispered, he had woken at 3 am, this dream didn't frighten him. Or even give him the creeps. He woke up because he was crying. Not the violent crying he was usually waking to, it was a peaceful crying.

Stiles wiped his cheeks and his chin, He stared out his window, how the moon light shined right through, casting beautiful shadows across the whole room. "Bruno," Stiles look down at the sleeping dog, "I think Mom wanted to talk to me," his voice cracked a little. Bruno lifted his head, as to actually listen to what he had to say. Stiles reached over and gave him a scratch behind his ear. "I don't remember what she said," He paused, his eyes shined a little with the glisten of tears.

He fought back the tears, "But she looked happy, and she smiled a lot," Stiles tried to laugh, but all that followed his attempt was a stream of tears, He curled his knees up to his chest and he hurled him himself into himself. He cried, silently. Bruno sat up, trying to paw at his side, so that Stiles would open up and let him lick his salty cheeks. But He didn't.

Derek couldn't sleep. There was something keeping him awake, he couldn't really pin point it. He walked around the empty house and laid on his bed, he hung his feet from his loft, he roamed around. Looking for something to do; He wanted something. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't thirsty . . . Did he want company?

Laura would help with Derek's night raids, when he couldn't sleep. She'd make Sundays, she'd buy bags of chips and they'd watch movies until dawn. Derek knew that without Laura, he wouldn't do that. He's lived with her and her form of mothering since-

Derek shook his head. "Not tonight," he muttered. He wasn't having it. It wasn't worth the pain that he didn't want to feel. Derek sighed and went around opening the curtains of all the windows. He saved his loft of last. As he got up there, he stared at the moonlight trying to get in from the dark curtains. He thought about it. "I-" he stopped himself, he regretted nights like this. Where he just had enough of feeling the way he did.

Would he call Laura? No, there was no way he'd bring himself to call her. What time was it anyway? Derek looked around for his clock.

"3 am," he rubbed his eyes. He just flopped down on his bed. He left his thoughts just drift into the recesses of his memory bank. Derek slowly drifted into sleep.

When morning came, Derek had only sleep a good 2 hours. He's woken up around 5 or so, just to find he had nothing to do. It was a weekday, but Derek didn't feel like going into his mechanics shop. He just didn't want to deal with the high classy bitches that come in with their attitude.

Derek pulled his phone out and looked through his contacts. He dialed the only man who was up for opening up shop. "Hey, Peter," Derek said in a low raspy voice. "I need you to open up shop for me, I won't go in today, Alright?" Peter just agreed, Peter was Derek's uncle, though Derek will never say so himself. Derek prefers it just to be Laura and himself left of the Hale family. But, he ended up stuck with his uncle as well.

Derek circled his phone in his hand. He had a whole day to himself, "What do I plan on doing now?" He scoffed. He shook his head grabbed his keys and his helmet. He was headed into town, to that super market. There wasn't any chance that he'd run into that Stiles character. But it couldn't hurt to try. Wait, What? No, Derek when to find parts for his Yamaha, right? What parts could he find there that weren't already in his shop. As he pulled into the parking lot, he thought about, what was he really doing here?

Derek grunted inside his helmet, He headed off down to his shop. As he settled his Yamaha right outside, he saw Peter walking towards him while he was wiping the grease from his hands with an old red rag. "I've got a fixer for you," Peter smiled at him. Derek pulled off his helmet and saw the lined up of cars. Most of them women who usually come just to bother him while he worked; his shop wasn't big, but it had a waiting room where he stocked water and magazines for them. But they all chose to sit outside and gawk at him. Throwing little comments about his clothes, his eyes, so on so forth. Derek hated Tuesdays. Derek glared at all the customers, the women that is. "Which one is it?" Derek head off into the shop and slipped into his blue jump suit, tying the upper half around his waist.

Derek threw off his leather jacket. Peter laughed "Going to walk around with just the wife beater? You fit the hot mechanic stereo type," Derek just glared at his uncle, "Which one?" He asked as he gave Peter an angry look. "That Jeep, it's got this jack stuck in the belt of the clutch," Peter walked him to it. Derek looked it over, The faded colors of white and baby blue, "Have you already looked over the engine?" Derek lifted the hood. It almost made him quiver; this jeep was so abused it wasn't funny.

Derek grunted, this wasn't even a fixer. This was a project. But Derek needed to fix this and get every other customers out of the way. "Who's Jeep?" Derek asked as he shut the hood. Peter grinned "The only one inside." Peter pointed towards the building entrance.

Derek nodded then started his work. As he pulled apart what he could and had the help of his uncle, he tried to repair what was the original problem. "It was just the belt, Derek," Peter huffed. "We could've been done. You're going to have to talk to the owner," Peter leaned on the nose of the jeep. Derek looked up from the engine "While you complain," Was all Derek said. Peter just raised his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"Ladies, whose car is next?" Peter liked being single, he's stopped taking rejection personally. Derek admires this. He sighs as he heads towards the doors.

He walks in and sees a young boy facing away from the work that is taking place. "That jeep, is it-" The boy looked up.

There they were again, those big chocolate brown eyes. "Oh! It's smiley!" Stiles said, ". . . ?" Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles just shook his head with a smile, "Sorry, I didn't get your name our last meeting, so I stuck to calling you smiley," Stiles stood up, "Yes, the jeep is mine," Derek just stared at the boy, he seemed rather happy and carefree, like a small child.

"I had to pull out some parts and put it back together, sorry that it has taken so long," Derek wasn't sure why he felt like he needed to apologize, he rarely did it with anyone. So why did it mean so much that he did?

"Oh, I figured, I know my jeep," Stiles crossed his arms, "She'd been acting up for awhile and I figured that I'd take her to this shop," Stiles looked around seemingly unsure about what he should say next. "Derek," he said, sounding rather choked up, "Huh?" Stiles smiled and raised an eyebrow, "My name," Derek said, "I'll be done as soon as I can be," Derek walked out, he felt rushed, his heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get out of there.

It wasn't beating faster, it ached. It ached so painfully.

It almost took all day for Derek to finish Stiles' jeep. It was hard work, and Derek didn't really want to be there. He felt enclosed, trapped and maybe a little isolated. That is until he could feel someone stare at him. "Is that's what's been causing a problem?" Derek wasn't too sure what made him uncomfortable, the fact that he was practically alone with him, or that he didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah," He muttered. Hoping he'd leave. It was Stiles' jeep, and it still needed some work. Derek was as fast as he could, and still didn't seem fast enough. What really made him uncomfortable, was he even uncomfortable?

What that what he was feeling? "How about you call it a day," Stiles said, "I'll walk home," Stiles smiled as Derek looked up towards him.

"I'll take you home," Derek stood up to see Peter walking towards then. "Peter," Derek almost growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was one of those that they warn girls about, that creeper.

"Oh, um no, that's alright, I don't live that far from here, and Bruno-" Stiles stopped, why was he talking about Bruno? He shook his head lightly, "I can walk, thank you," his ears lit with a light shade of pink. Derek could feel the corners of his lips raise. "Are you sure, I would feel horrible if something happened," Peter place a hand on his chest. Stiles gave an uncomfortable smile, "It's alright," He chuckled nervously.

"I'll leave my jeep in your care," Stiles began to walk off. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Peter clapped his hand on to Derek's broad back, "How are you going to tell him his Jeeps done. We don't have any information," Peter laughed.

Derek realized he didn't ask for the information he needed. He dropped what he was doing and started off in the same direction that Stiles walked off in.

"Hey," Derek said out of breath, he reached for Stiles shoulder and pulled him to a stop. Stiles faced him "There's no possible way you're that fast," Stiles tilted his head in disbelief. "No, I-" Derek took that to offense, "I don't have you contact information," He huffed, he was out of breath, that was the fastest he's ran for a customer that he didn't even care about.

"Oh, right," Stiles took his hands out of his pockets, "Um-" Stiles was lucky he always carried a pen on his person. He pulled the pen from his collar. But soon realized that Derek didn't have a paper, "Hand, please," Stiles smiled. Derek was wary, but handed him his hand.

He felt the pen on his hand, it felt rather sharp and almost hurt.

Stiles was holding Derek's hand, which was almost four times bigger than his own. He wrote his number on Derek's hand. Stiles felt strange, it was like he was giving his number to someone he met at the bar. Which, he Father told him not to do.

But he felt strangely comfortable giving his number to this completely stranger. Not only that, he gave him his home line too. "If I don't answer one, I'll answer the other," Stiles said as he let go. Derek looked down at his hand. "Alright," Derek seemed stiff, like when they first met, "Are you always so-" Stiles stopped and gazed up at Derek, "So, stoic?" Stiles asked as he placed his pen back and shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

Derek tried to loosen his facial expression, but that seemed to make Stiles laugh, "It's alright, I don't find you creepy," Stiles laughed "You just seem like you're in a lot of pain," He gazed down at the floor.

"I, that is-" Derek stopped, "I'm not even sure what to tell you," Derek put his hands in his jumper pockets. "That's more than you've said in our two meetings," Stiles held to fingers out. Derek exhaled, he didn't want to like this boy, not this way. He didn't want to believe in him, or what he seemed to promise. He just wasn't ready.

Stiles just stood there, small and what looks to be really fragile. "Well, I need to head home, Brun-" Stiles stopped himself. '_He doesn't need to know about my dog,_' Stiles gave a half smile. "It's late, and I should let you get back to work,"

Derek nodded, after Stiles turned his back to him, he waited. '_He's a little slow,_' Derek thought. There, there it was, Stiles looked over his shoulder, Derek smiled. He honestly smiled. And it felt great.

As he walked back to the shop, he felt a sudden relief, he was alone and with things that were familiar. He continued on Stiles' jeep until about midnight, the only reason he stopped was because, Sheriff Stilinski knocked on the closed garage door. When Derek opened it, he wasn't really sure what to think of it. "Sir?" Derek said flatly. Stilinski looked around and abut the shop, "I was told to check on you," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Peter is old and just slipping in memory," Derek said, despite that Peter was really young, "Don't encourage him, Laura is gone, and he's just worried," Derek said.

He waved off the Sheriff and went for his keys and his helmet. He left his leather jacket in the shop. He could get it some other time. He liked the Beacon hills weather, it was cool and it rarely got hot. He drove off, off to where he knew best. There was no way he was going in to work tomorrow; he just wasn't' going to.

Stiles made it home, safely and without making a totally fool of himself. Bruno greeted him with what seemed like a dog hug. "I've missed you too boy," Stiles pushed him off and went to his living room. As he plopped back down and sighed "Bruno, I made a fool of myself," Stiles laughed without humor. "I think I've messed up my chances there," He laughed again. Slowly Stiles found sleep. Bruno didn't jump on the couch. Years of Stiles "No, boy. Couches aren't for you," has been engraved.

Bruno lay right beside him on the floor.

It was a beautiful night, and nothing felt right, for either of them. It's like they were running in circles. Stiles seemed to have night terrors, and Derek just couldn't sleep. They needed something, something to create a sheet of ignorance.

As Derek made it home, he found himself thinking about Stiles. "I'm not ready," Derek mumbled into his helmet, before removing it.

He didn't want to like Stiles, he didn't want anything to do with him. But something nagged him, something poked at his sides like pins and needles. He felt Irritated annoyed; was it because of Peter and his constant teasing? Or was it because he had to actually watch himself? When he thought about Stiles he didn't know how to feel. His heart ached but his mind refused to accept it. Like rejecting a drug.

Derek walked into an empty moonlit home. He set his helmet down along with his keys. He hadn't eaten all day. Except that weird sandwich Peter gave him. Derek didn't feel hungry, he also didn't feel tired. He felt a little empty again. He knew the house was empty, and at this point he was really considering adopting a cat or something. There was just a problem with that, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Besides feed it and give it water.

"Ugh," He groaned. He didn't bothering in walking around the house to turn the curtains back. He just went to his loft and went to sleep.

Sleep meant everything to Derek. He didn't have to think about anything and wasn't responsible for anyone. And as much as he tossed and turned he couldn't fall asleep. That teen was all but off his mind.

His small fatigue, pale skin, large chocolate brown eyes, and uniquely shaped lips; Derek found himself admiring the way Stiles lips parted slightly and seemed thin. Derek tried to shake the thought. But it seemed impossible. It was late, it was early; It's too late for sleep, and too early to be awake. Derek was in the twilight zone, and he hated every minute of it. Because all he could think about was Stiles.

"HEY!" He heard from down stairs, "I figured you'd be home, and I want food!" Laura yelled. Derek rolled his eyes. Derek gets to the edge of his loft and sits down. Hanging his feet "You haven't been gone two days," he tried to smile. "Not two days."

Laura smiled as the moonlight shines on her like a God send. She wasn't bad looking, she was just a horrible person. Only to Derek, how she loved to bully him.

"How are you getting along? I heard from Uncle that you've got someone in mind now?" She nudges her shoulder at him. "That's why you're here?" He asked, She smiled with a great sigh. "It's about time Derek, you need a distraction."

Derek leaned forward, Laura quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm just leaning," He shrugged her off, "Reflex," she answered.

They sat in silence. They could see the moonlight make its way around as the shadows it casted moved swiftly across the floor. "Six months, Derek. It's time to get over it." Laura stood up, "We didn't know any better, and you were just caught in the fever of it all,"

Derek got up and pushed past her. "I'm not going to talk about it," He headed down stairs "Dammit, Derek!" Laura grunted. "Stop walking away from it!" She shouted. Derek stopped, but didn't bother in turning around to look at his sister. "You have to face it, to get over it," She exhaled loudly. "I'm not going to talk about it, Laura," Derek glanced over his shoulder, "That's it." He continued down stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

He started his coffee maker. He wanted noise, everything was too quiet. He needed something, he wanted something. A distraction from what he was feeling. "Derek," Laura leaned on the door frame "Stop, Breathe." She said, almost motherly. Derek leaned on the island in the kitchen. His head hung low, like his neck caved in. He clenched his jaw. "I'm not ready, Laura," He said. When he Looked up, He didn't see her. She was gone.

Did Derek really see her? Was he hallucinating?

"I can't, I'm not-" He stopped himself. He turned off the coffee maker and went to take a shower.

Stiles lay awake, thinking about his mother. About what she would tell him, just to comfort his frantic heart. Stiles watched the night turn to dawn. How the skies turned purple, how they shifted in color. "Another sleepless, night Bruno," Stiles petted Bruno's head. Bruno just huffed through his nose, "I think dad is coming over today," Stiles gave a half smile. Not even trying to hide the fact that he felt hurt, and alone. "You think, that maybe," he paused. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

His phone rang, he looked over at his night stand. It wasn't his cell phone. "Who the hell calls this early?" Stiles drags his feet across his living room floor and reaches for the phone. But the answering machine gets it.

"_Hey! This is, uh, Stiles, Yeah, What? Whatever, Leave me a message,_" Stile shook his head at his messaged, he thought he changed it long ago. "_Stiles, I knew this was your number,_"

That deep gruff voice sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind. "_You might remember me, since I was a big part of your life,_" The voice laughed, Stiles pushed himself against the back of his couch and slowly let himself fall "_I can tell that you're thinking about it, what happened that night,_" Stiles could feel the smile on the guys face. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand.

He felt sick and disgusted. He felt filthy, just thinking about what he was trying to avoid. "_Call me back,_" There was a chuckle before he hung up. Stiles pulled his knees to his chest as he kept his hand to his mouth. He clenched, his body shook violently. He let himself cry, but not the loud terror cries you hear in movies. He cried quietly, he hiccupped occasionally as he sobbed. Bruno eventually figured Stiles needed him and trotted over, his ears flopping alongside his head.

He laid there at stiles feet. Stiles cried for a good hour or so, after he was done with his panic attack. Stiles stood up and went for a shower. No matter how much he washed; continued to feel filthy. He nearly tore his skin to pieces. When Stiles came out of the shower got dressed, he looked at his clock "12," Stiles sighed. He headed back down stairs to Bruno and plopped back down on to the couch.

His eyes started to shut when the phone rang again. He looked over his shoulder. To scared to answer. He let the machine take it again.

"_Hey! This is, uh, Stiles, Yeah, What? Whatever, Leave me a message,_" Stiles waited to hear the voice he dreaded.

"_Uh, Stiles, this is Peter from the Mechanics shop. Your Jeep is done. Alright, bye,_" Relief rushed through his body. He forgot about the earlier call. A part of him was excited, He was thrilled at the thought of seeing Derek . . . Wait.

What? Stiles ran up to his bed room and grabbed his phone. And there, plain as day, A text from a number he didn't know.

"_Uh, I- I don't know why, but I wanted to- Uh,_" Stiles smiled at the text, he thought about it for a second.

**_STILES; "It's alright, I don't mind. Its nice to have someone to text."_** Stiles held his phone close to his body as he waited. He felt it vibrate.

**_DEREK; "I was up and I wasn't too sure . . Why I texted you,"_** Stiles smiled and giggled to himself, he wasn't sure why Derek texted him either. But he didn't care.

**_STILES; "Like I said, it's alright, I don't mind. I'm the one who gave you my number," _**Stiles eventually made it to the living room, almost forgetting that he needed to pick up his jeep.

**_DEREK; "Your jeep is done, My- Peter finished it all up this morning."_** That was the last text, Stiles headed off towards the mechanics shop.


End file.
